


Shadow x Allen OneShots

by LemonCalcium



Category: Downtown Boys
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28869033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonCalcium/pseuds/LemonCalcium
Summary: Oneshots in which I write about my friend "Shadow" and her crush "Allen". These Oneshots are more wholesome as I will not be writing smut about my best friend.
Relationships: Shadow x Allen





	Shadow x Allen OneShots

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work. Special Oneshots for my friend "Shadow"

Shadow sighed, most other mornings she would have grabbed her phone to check for any notifications. Though today she wasn’t in the mood. Instead she sat up and walked around her room. 

The room was nice enough, a sliding door and a disco ball gave it the extra touch that really said “that’s me”. 

She looked around. Mornings were harsh, waking up late or too early. Sleep was an annoying thing to Shadow, not something she could easily get right. 

Even so, Shadow walked over to her desk and sat; deciding that she had better get ready before her sister did. She stared at her reflection, she wasn’t top-of-the-food-chain hot. But she wasn’t ugly looking by any means. Many would call her look more of a “cute kitten” than a “sexy leopard”. 

Shadow looked away from her mirror, instead glancing from her phone and back to the hands she had folded in her lap. Rolling her eyes at her phone, Shadow left her room, going to the bathroom to finish her morning routine. 

Shadow made it to the bathroom but to her dismay. A little someone who is better known as a brat found themselves hogging the bathroom. Shadow scoffed the common thought coming to her mind: “Damn. Who’s idea was it to have another kid.” 

Shadow butted into the bathroom to brush her teeth while her younger sister got ready. This plan however, was a horrible plan. Shadow's little sister took five minutes to decide that she did not want Shadow in the bathroom. Practically throwing a tantrum while trying to push Shadow out. 

With using the bathroom being a bust, Shadow walked back into her room. A small tinge of annoyance was shown as Shadow thought of her younger sister. 

Though before Shadow could delve into the “437 different reasons why her little sister was a brat and deserved what was coming” she was distracted by the sound of a ringtone. The quiet sound of “My Heart Will Go On” could be heard coming from phone. 

Shadow seemed panicked. Waiting as she mentally prepared herself to pick up the phone and respond. As Shadow paused, a small fragment of blush could be found settling on her face. Before she could second guess herself the person titled: “Allen <3” rang again. This was enough to spook Shadow into answering. 

“He-hello?” She spoke, god she did not sound prepared. 

“Hey.” Allenbresponded. Before Shadow had the chance to speak again he continued. “You’re coming with me to pick up more reeds. And I need next weeks music sheets.”

Shadow froze, completely confused as to why Fallen was asking her of all people to go with him. Nevertheless she gave a quick “Okay I guess-..”

“Great. I’ll be waiting at park near the school. Dont be more than half an hour. I don't want to way." Allen had said before hanging up. 

——

Oh- god. Oh god no. What was she going to dFallen Shadow had been shoved out of the bathroom barely had her teeth brushed- if she wasn’t panicking before she had answered the phone. She sure as hell was now. 

Shadow took a sharp inhale. First step, ask mom and dad if I can even go. Then figure out how to get ready in ten minutes. She opened her phone ٫ this time opening messages and texting her mom. 

—— 

“Mom :)”

Shadow: Hey mom, I was invited to go get some stuff for my band by one of the people from it. May I go?

Mom: No. Absolutely not. Do I even know this person?

Shadow: But- Please mom. It’s Allen. He’s in both of my bands. The bigger one and the small one. 

Mom: It’s still a no. 

Mom: Actually, I’ve changed my mind. You can go but you’ll have to bring your sister. 

Shadow: Okay fine. Whatever. 

——  
(Person change. From third person to first person) 

Permission has been obtained. Next step, getting my sister to go with me. That thing is Satan reincarnated. How do I even get her to come with me.

**Author's Note:**

> Did we get her Pie? Also. Part Two I guess?


End file.
